A sunny day in the void
by RedtailHawk19
Summary: Jedi Knight Nirvana Nova, Clone Commando Gregor and Padawan learner Saisk Zarik are stranded on the planet Sarrish. Together they uncover the dangerous secrets about what the war is really about. T for violence, language and dark themes.


**A sunny day in the void**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the clones wars. I only own Nirvana Nova, Quira Damaris a Zelosian, Saisk Zarik.**

**Not making any money just having fun with writing. Gregor and his Jedi commander survive the crash but both have lost their memories. Both wandered into the pitiful town. Found by Borkus who takes advantage of them both.**

**Gregor becomes his dishwasher, and Nirvanna his waitress.**

**AU Story.**

**Nirvana and Gregor live together, and have to escape the planet together.**

**Prolog**

The stench of death clung to the air. A sea of bodies littered the ground._ It was all wrong. All wrong._ Nirvana Nova sunk to the ground her eyes wild and red from tears. Her friends, her comrades, her brothers, they were all dead. Wish, the friendly combat medic who had warmed to her right away was five feet from her. His lower half was missing, his intestines hanging out. Top Pick, the cocky explosives expert had shrapnel sticking out of his chest. Jobs, the by the book soldier had died protecting his clone brothers. His head was missing._ And so many more._ It pained Nirvana to look at all of them.

_Just yesterday they had joked and eat together. Now they were dead._

Nirvana knew as a Jedi she shouldn't like her emotions get the better of her. She shouldn't have formed attachments to the clone commandos in the first place.

But she had and now Nirvana could see why the council was so against attachments._ Because it felt like there was a hole in her heart for every dead clone on the bloody battle ground. There was so much blood, so much red._

_It wasn't fair, it was stupid, why did they have to die for this ridiculous war._ Nirvana couldn't stop the sobs from coming up.

_This whole war was wrong, clouded by the dark side._ And Nirvana was tired of seeing her soldiers, her friends dying. It had been pure chance that she a just barely knighted Jedi had been assigned with the rebellious Commandos.

_But now she wished she died with them. She had failed them. It had been a trap._ From the moment she had stepped foot onto the planet Sarrish. Nirvana couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. At first things went smoothly. Then things changed. Nirvana had a nightmare vision of a cackling hooded man giving the enemy the republic battle plans. Then everything after that night went to hell. Soldiers died left and right, the normally weak droid army became deadly.

"Help." A weak voice pleads. Nirvana felt the force stirring.

Nirvana rushed over. Under a large metal sheet from a tank was covering a breathing clone. Nirvana focused the force on the metal, her hand outstretched and lifted it out of the air and set it down away from them. The clone was fine, it seemed the metal had protected him from the slaughter. Nirvana was just glad she found someone alive. Nirvana would not let this soldier die. She had met this clone but had never talked to him much. But she knew his name.

"Gregor, are you hurt?" Nirvana eyed him for injuries. His armor was scuffed and dirt but on the whole Gregor was physically unharmed. Mentally alright was another story. Nirvana couldn't tell right now.

His head was covered by the commando with yellow spots, it's blue T-visor glowed.

Gregor didn't respond. Nirvana reached over to grab his helmet. She pulled it off with a slurping sound. Gregor's short black hair was covered in blood his head slowly trickling blood from a head wound.

The planet was abandoned. Sarrish had been razed by the separatists. The Separatists had a attitude of if they can't have it. No one could. The only surviving Republic forces had fled.

Nirvana and Gregor were stuck on a dead planet. And it was up to Nirvana to find them away off of the planet.

Nirvana lifted Gregor with the force and set off to the abandoned republic base.

**Chapter 1**

Gregor woke up to the beeping of his heart monitor. _He wasn't on the blood soaked battle field._ He blinked away his tears_. He was a soldier in the republic army. He was a clone commando it was cowardly of him to loose his composure._

"It's all right to feel sadden at the lost of your brothers." Gregor looked for the source of the voice. Nirvana the Jedi knight assigned to their shared mission. Gregor had only ever seen the Jedi at a far. Her stark white skin was so different from his. She wasn't human. The Jedi had been for many of his brothers the first female and the first non-human they had ever met. Her irises were sliver, her sclera were black. Her ears pointed and sharp at the ends. Three black diamond tattoos on both cheeks, one on her forehead. She was slim, enabling her to be quick and deadly in battle. Gregor had seen her fight, Nirvana was a great warrior.

"Were there? Were there any others?" Gregor croaked trying to keep the grief out of his voice. Nirvana stiffen her own grief showing on her face.

"No, you and I are all that is left of our battalion. It was a trap, someone gave the separatists our battle plans. I only survived because Captain Ford shielded me. I suppose we were both lucky to survive."

Gregor grunt in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Are the separatists in control of the planet.?"

"No, the planet been razed, both the separatist and the republic forces have left." Nirvanna informed him.

"What about the Sarindians? The civvies?" Gregor looks at Nirvana.

"My people are gone, only a few thousands escape the planet. I begged to be on this mission so I could help my people but I only brought was their ruin." Nirvana put a hand to her mouth to stop her sobs.

"It wasn't your fault commander." Gregor tires to comfort her but social skills were never his strong suit.

"It doesn't matter right now, what matters right now is that I check you out. Get you back into shape." Nirvana steeled herself.

"I'll preform some scans to see how bad that head wound of yours is."

Gregor nodded.

"Let's get started."

Nirvana pushed the floating medical bed over to the scanners.

Nirvana set up the scanners, running the first scan. A bright red error message popped up.

"What? That's strange."

"What? What is it?" Gregor sat up.

"I had an error on the first scan, I'm going to try a level five molecular scan instead." Nirvana muttered.

"I thought the Sarindians were the best medic in the galaxy." Gregor grumbled.

"We were, and before we gave up cloning for ethical reasons we were the best cloners in the galaxy. Would've put the KamIno cloners out of bussiness." Nirvana snipped back at him. And motioned for him to lay back on his bed.

"I could prove it by slowing down your aging to a normal human, by let's just take care of your head wound first shall we? Computer rescan subject with a level five molecular scan."

The result made Nirvana gasp.

"What is it?!" Gregor hissed.

"You have a Benign tumor on the left of you cerebral cortex." Nirvana's eyes scanned the screen.

"Can you remove it?" Gregor questioned.

"I believe so, but this is strange. I am getting a strange feeling about this." Nirvana frowned.

"Let me readied the procedure." Nirvana gathered the tools and supplies.

"I'm going to put you under, but the procedure shouldn't take more then a couple minutes, I will also fix the damage from your concussion as well."

Gregor closed his eyes.

"I'm ready."

Nirvana gave him a shot of sedatives, and got to work.

**This is a line break.**

It was eire at night in the base. With no sound that used to fill the republic base.

Nirvana could no longer feel the presence of life on the planet. It was a graveyard.

Gregor lingered over her shoulder, as Nirvana studied the tumor. Gregor had wistfully rubbed his head for the sixth time that night. Nirvana had to shave his head for the operation.

"It will grow back Gregor." Nirvana looked amused.

Gregor scowled and rubbed his Bald head once more careful to avoid the bandage over the operation site.

"I know, so what have you found out about that tumor?"

"It's not really a tumor. But I have an analyzer that can take us what it is." Nirvana waved a hand a him to follow her to another room.

The room was sleek and mostly intact. Nirvana walked to a machine. And slide the slide sample of his tumor into it.

"Scanning, scanning, scanning, scanning." The faint computer voice whined.

"Scanning, scanning, Scanning, scanning. Scan complete. Subject is 80% biological and 20% nanobot."

Nirvana and Gregor's eyes widened.

"20% Nanobot? What the hell is going on here?" Gregor slammed his fists into the table.

"Computer please elaborate for us. What is the subject?" Nirvana brought up a holographic screen.

"Subject is inhibitor chip, standard in most Kamino cloning. Would you like me to translate codes in the inhibitor?" The computer asks helpfully.

"Yes!" Gregor demands.

"Decoding, decoding, decoding." The computer responded.

Nirvana looked at the screen.

"It'll take the computer a couple of hours to decode. Let find something to eat while we wait." Gregor nodded.

"Yeah, we should keep up our strength if we want off this rock. We can check when it's done in a few hours."

"Let's go to the mess hall." Nirvana lead the way.

**This is a line break.**

"Gregor, I was thinking when we get done with the tumor problem we should bury our commrades. We could cremate them. Give them a proper rest." Nirvana hesitantly looks at Gold. His shoulders are stiff and his hands are shaking.

"There's so many." He murmurs.

"I know, but they were my soldiers and your brothers, they deserve to be honored. We can lay them as much of them to rest as we can."

Gregor looks at her gratefully.

"You're different. You never treated me or my brothers like anything less for being clones. Your master used to speak out for clones rights."

Nirvana's gaze darken.

"Master Unuilo was killed for his opinions. His words against the corruption in the senate and the Jedi council and the war earned him no friends. He was right about it all though." Nirvana looked at him.

"Only someone of the Jedi council or the Chancellor's office could have know about our battle plans. This corruption runs deep. I fear this war is more then what it seems."

Gregor nodded in agreement.

"Something's never added up about it. The way we clones were commissioned." Gregor became very quiet.

"What is it?" Nirvana reached for his hand.

Gregor stared down at their joined hands and spoke.

"I served under general Kenobi, then the higher ups noticed me and I got sent to the special ops brigade. My first mission was to kill a separatist senator and his family. It was wrong. I always knew it was. But a good solider follows orders." The last part was hollow, Gregor's eyes looked dead.

Nirvana squeezed his hand.

"I overheard Generals Iri Camas and Arligan Zey. Taking about the special ops with the chancellor. They said we're too wild, independent, getting to be to uncontrollable. That our mission to Sarrish would straighten us out."

Nirvana's eyes widen.

"That's horrible."

Gregor nodded.

"Like I said you're different."

They ate the rest of their food in silence.

**This is a kind break.**

"Decoding is done, let's check it out." Nirvana pressed the screen.

"Computer, full report on decoding the subject."

"First code is obedience to superiors, second code less aggression to superiors." The list went on.

Until it came to code 66.

"66 code- terminate all rough Jedi when given order 66 by chancellor." The words made Nirvana's blue blood run cold. Gregor froze then looked sick.

"This is all been plan since the very beginning."

Nirvana swayed on her feet. It all made sense now.

"We-we-w-we need to tell someone. My visions they all make sense now."

Gregor stood up.

"We need to find a working ship, and supplies. And we need to inform the Jedi council of this. I won't let my brothers continued to die in this stupid war."

"We must be careful, my master must have figured this out too and that's why he was killed I bet you anthing. We must report this only to the Jedi council. I do not trust the chancellor or the senate." Nirvana swallowed down her horror.

"I agree completely." Gregor nodded gravely.

"After we bury my brothers, we'll find away off this planet."

Nirvana looked at him.

"I'm glad I'm not alone, I'm glad I have an ally in this."

"I'm glad you found and saved my commander." Gregor thanked her.

"I'm not your commander anymore, we are partners now. Call me Nirvana, Gregor. " Nirvana smiled at him.

Gregor smiled back.

"Nirvana it is then."

They walked together to the barracks. Both needed all the rest and strength for tomorrow.

**End of chapter 1. **

**This is my first Star Wars story. But I've been a big fan since I was four. **

**So R&amp;R. Hoped you enjoyed reading it. **


End file.
